


the sunlight reflected in your eyes lights my way home

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Promptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis isn't one for pictures...but he figures he can make an exception for Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	the sunlight reflected in your eyes lights my way home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____
> 
> Promptober Day 7: Selfie

“Oooooh, oooooh! This lighting is perfect! Someone, c’mere!” 

They’re unpacking at the haven, setting up for a couple of days of camping—much to Gladio’s delight—while taking on some hunts in exchange for cash and much-needed items. Gladio dumps the camping chairs, the tent, and three suitcases on the rocky floor, lifting a dark eyebrow. 

“You could help, you know,” says the shield, crossing his big, beefy arms. 

“And I will,” Prompto retorts, snapping a picture of Gladio’s stunning body. “After I finish documenting everything.” 

Gladio rolls his eyes but smiles, grabbing the camping chairs and popping them open around the fire pit. 

Prompto moves around the haven, snapping pictures of Gladio setting up the tent, of Noctis helping Ignis to unpack the ice chest and his cooking supplies before slumping in a chair, half-dozing within seconds, and of the beautiful landscape surrounding them—lush trees and forests, babbling brooks, grazing creatures. Prompto sidles up to Ignis, taking a picture of the spread of raw ingredients in front of him on the camping table. 

Ignis shoots him a small smile as he digs his little notebook from his blazer pocket and flips through the pages. 

Prompto blushes. Ignis is so devastatingly _cute,_ as much as he is handsome, suave, and sexy. It’s the little things that endear Prompto to him—like the notebook filled with cooking notes and the locations of wild herbs and vegetables. He watches Ignis slide off his leather gloves and replace them with a disposable latex pair for food prep. 

“Watcha makin’, Iggy?” Prompto leans in and breathes quietly, hoping that Ignis won’t shoo him elsewhere. 

“Creamy fowl sauté,” says Ignis. “Daggerquill breast, sheep’s milk, and funguar mushrooms.” 

“Oh, yum. Uh...do ya need any help?” Prompto blinks up at the adviser. 

Ignis turns to him, green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. “No, darling. I think I shall be all right. Though...I will need a photographer once dinner is ready.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Prompto waggles his eyebrows and grins. “Tough luck finding a photographer out here in the middle of nowhere, dude.” 

“Quite,” Ignis replies with a smirk, unwrapping the daggerquill breasts from the butcher paper and placing them on the wooden cutting board. 

Prompto watches in near-rapture as Ignis slices the breasts in half. It shouldn’t be as much of a turn-on as it is, but Prompto never claimed to have any propriety in the first place. Ignis lights the single-burner camping stove and pours oil into the frying pan, plating the meat and seasoning it. Prompto snaps a picture of the dinner-in-progress, and then turns his camera to Ignis’ relaxed yet focused face and captures the moment. 

Ignis clicks his tongue. “Now, I’m not much of a subject for pictures, Prompto.” 

Prompto lowers his camera, biting his lip. He looks back to the tent and the chairs—yeah, Noctis is _totally_ asleep, and Gladio’s in sweatpants doing pushups on the far end of the rocky campsite. Distracted. Good. He turns back to Ignis and takes a chance. 

“Igster,” Prompto says, never passing up an opportunity to use a cute nickname for his crush. “You’re worthy of a hundred SD cards.” 

The cheesy pickup line hangs in the air like petrichor after a good thunderstorm. Ignis takes the silver metal tongs and flips the bird meat in the pan, turning the burner down in heat. 

“Am I now,” he murmurs. 

Prompto’s face flushes red as Ignis makes eye contact with him. Suddenly Prompto’s heart is in his stomach. He’s dipped his toes in—he might as well dunk his whole body under. 

“Ye-yeah,” Prompto stutters, swallowing hard. “Um, you’re like...super handsome, dude. Like the sexiest man I’ve ever seen ever. So uh. Don’t fault me for wanting pictures, okay?” He looks away embarrassed, blood boiling at his confession. Gods, why does he have to be so awkward? It’s a good thing the others aren’t bearing witness—Prompto would have to go back to Insomnia out of pure shame. The silence is too much for him. Of course he knew that Ignis wouldn’t feel the same way—how could he? Ignis is _Ignis_ , and Prompto, well...he’s nothing special. He doesn’t know what’s worse—keeping it bottled in, or Ignis having to now deal with a lovesick puppy pining after him. 

“Ah, forget it!” Prompto squeaks, turning on booted heal to sulk away with his tail between his legs. He waves his hand, other fist gripping the camera hard. “Just lemme know if you need help, Iggy. Uh. Sorry for being weird. Don’t hate me, ha ha.” 

“Prompto.” Ignis pulls off the latex gloves and catches the younger man by the back of his vest collar. “Please, stay.” 

Prompto panics as he feels Iggy’s long fingers brushing the hair on his neck—it makes him explode into goosebumps. He turns, eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

“Don’t cry,” Ignis whispers, thumbing away the moisture on his cheeks. “I had no idea you felt that way about me.” 

Prompto chokes out a laugh in disbelief. “I’m uh—glad to know I was hiding it well,” he says finally. “Um. You’re not mad? Like things aren’t super weird between us now?” 

Ignis shakes his head and motions to his camera. “Let’s take a selfie, shall we?” 

Prompto nods and turns the camera back on, holding it out at a full arm’s length as Ignis kind of crouches next to him. “Okay, say...fuzzy pickles!” 

But instead, as Prompto’s finger hits the top button, Ignis slides one of those clever hands around the back of Prompto’s neck and pulls him sideways into a kiss that leaves both of them red-faced and wanting more. 

Prompto nearly drops his camera as Ignis pulls away and places his forehead against Prompto’s. 

“Fuzzy pickles,” Ignis murmurs, full lips ticking up at the corners. 

“I’m not dead and in heaven, am I?” Prompto whispers. 

Ignis laughs and pecks him on the lips again, standing up to full height to tend to the meat on the flame. “I should certainly hope not. I would miss you quite terribly.” 

Prompto flushes even more pink and switches his camera to _View_ mode—sure enough, there’s a selfie of Ignis _kissing_ him right on the lips, roaring fire in the background, sun just starting to settle below the horizon. He looks back across camp to see both Gladio and Noctis standing side by side, staring at him with their jaws at their feet. 

Their expression is priceless—so Prompto raises his camera and captures the moment. 


End file.
